Naruto Halloween: And They Were Never Seen Again
by Uchiha.Sam
Summary: The Konoha village is hosting an annual Haunted House. What happens when some of the shinobi follow incorrect directions into an old mansion? May the horror stories ensue.


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! HAVE FUN EATING CANDY!**

------------------------------------------------ 

[Naruto Halloween And They Were Never Heard Again [Drabble

'Twas the night of Halloween and the shadows made themselves known across the vass village of Konoha. Not many people acknowledged such a holiday but still, the youngsters of the group did even more than that. _Above and beyond_, per say. The adults and _older_ residents spent their time making the time for the young ones enjoyable... or something. Maybe yelling at them or whatever old people do...

--

One of Konoha's smallest shinobi as well as a speaker figure to the village sat in his apartment getting dressed for the night's festivities. There had been a haunted house set up near the training grounds, as a quote, _"Just far enough so that no one can hear you scream."_ Of coarse Naruto wasn't scared by that petty threat. He was strong! He was brave! He was--

"Ready!" Naruto exclaimed hyperly.

Yondaime... A short one at that. 

Naruto turned around in front of the mirror, allowing his large coat to make a twisting circle in the air caught up in the fabric. He still couldn't understand what the lettering on the back of it meant.

At least he was ready to go to the house now. All he needed to hear was that there was candy being distributed. 

And he was off. The Fourth Hokage's child left a cloud of dust in his wake once he had torn off a pillowcase to use as a candy-bag.

--

Hinata found her fingers trembling as she managed to barely pull on the last hanging sleeve of her lavender kimono. Unlike _some_ of the girls wondering around Konoha, she was smart enough to put the clothes on before the makeup.

She was going as a Geisha girl anyway.

Hinata muttered something under her breath before grasping the small jar of white face paint. Dipping her index and middle fingers into it, she rubbed a dab of it across her cheek. She shuddered at the cool temperature of the substance. 

Hinata finished rather quickly, her enhanced eyesight allowing her to finish quickly and rather perfectly. She had a pretty good time messing around with the blush and eye shadow too. Her hair didn't really go with the outfit of a Geisha though. Instead she slid on a wig, the same color of her hair so it wouldn't stick out _that_ much.

Hinata smiled, realizing the facemask had hardened and it wasn't so easy to move or talk. That wouldn't be much of a problem considering she was Hinata. All that aside, she was happy with her appearance and awaited Neji's finishing of getting ready, he was a bird. A chicken, rather. The big and yellow feathers leading towards the bathroom showed it. And the beak hanging on the door emphasized it.

--

Sasuke grumbled considering he didn't exactly do holiday. Not at all.

Damn that Kakashi.

It would figure that only an Uchiha would curse someone on Halloween. Okay, scratch that. Stupid witches and wizards. They might curse someone. But Sasuke is the only one who will go on cussing until he gets his point through. Then he'll sulk.

Now he was sulking. And doing something productive. **Amazing!**

Speaking of the productiveness, it was currently being achieved by shoving fake teeth over the normal canines. Sasuke held his upper jaw up with his left hand while he used his right to position the teeth. Vampire teeth anyway.

How original. 

Sasuke snatched up a small bag from his dresser before leaving, a cheap black coat whipping behind him in his anger-filled path.

--

Sakura smiled as Ino came out of her closet with a grin. She had to admit they both looked awesome.

"We so pwn." 

"Cha!" Sakura pumped her fists in the air, posing in front of the mirror.

Ino also cracked a pose, sticking her tongue out childishly.

Sakura had two braids on either side of her face and wore a 'sexy' fighter outfit. At least that's what it said on the box. Sakura agreed. Her legs were covered in fishnet as well as the entire length of her arms. She winked, showing the neon green eye shadow that accented her large emerald eyes but took away from her large forhead. Her outfit kind of looked like Ino's regular one aside from the whole 'velvet-red' take over.

Ino had her hair in the usual pony tail and had a florescent star on her face next to her protuberant pale blue eyes. The earrings on her were star-like in shape and she had a large number of them. Her face was also accented with a small microphone that unfortunately didn't work. It was too bad that all of Konoha couldn't hear her cherubic voice. Ino's nails were painted purple to go with her shiny jacket. She also had on tight black leather jeans and platform sandals. All to complete the rocker look.

The girls both giggled, taking 'purses' for candy collection.

--

The rest of the Konoha members finished getting dressed in their diverse and all somewhat vibrant costumes.

-

A small group began to form at the foot of the dark tower. Gravestones surrounded the large place while old and dead trees accented the barren ground. One boy finally decided to rid everyone of the suspense by the door. Just guess who it was.

Kakashi stepped up to knock on the large doors. Considering the were locked, he quickly kicked the doors down.

When the smoke had settled from the blast, everyone stepped in. Everything was pitch black inside so they relied on the ninja using some form of light to just do much as see. Sakura turned and gasped.

"The doors!" She pointed a shaky finger at the doors.

"What is it, Sakura-chan? I can protect you!"

"No Sakura! I will protect you from anything!" Lee stepped in front of Naruto. His outfit was pretty much exactly the same. He was 'Gai'.

The doors had hunks of wood nailed to them from a previous time. They were locked from the inside, that's why they were locked on the outside as well.

--

Tsunade stood beside Shizune in front of the Hokage building, passing out candy to the small children holding out their bags. The full moon almost blinded Tsunade when she glanced up to the sky as she usually would.

"Where do you think they are, Shizune?" 

"Who? Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied, multitasking with the children.

"The ninja. The ones from Suna and some of the teams from this year's class."

"Oh, I'm not sure. I believe Iruka told them to go to the haunted house in the middle of the village."

"Are you sure?"

"How should I know?"

"Oh well. I just hope they didn't go to the creepy house near the forest."

"Me too..."

--

"Why are we here anyway?" Shikamaru stepped forward, a black sheet draping from his shoulders.

"Iruka told us to come to the building near the forest. You saw the signs." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru. He so stole his idea. 

"At least my teeth look real," Sasuke spat. 

"What?"

"You copied my vampire idea." 

"Did not."

"Yes, you did." 

"Troublesome-"

"Are you admitting you copied me?"

"No."

"Then--" 

Everyone stepped to the side to let Shikamaru and Sasuke bicker about coming with the same costume. Even though they just couldn't admit they were just too lazy to actually _buy_ or _make_ a better costume.

The group turned once again towards the rest of the place.

"I don't see why we'd be told to come here..." Ino muttered.

"Why? Ya _scaaaaaaaaaaaared_???" Sakura cackled.

"Of coarse not!" Ino shrieked, "I just don't understand this dumb place.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A shriek sounded from down the hall.

Everyone jumped slightly. Kakashi even did a mental head count to make sure everyone was present.

"W-Who was that?"

Everyone was silent. Even the two bickering boys went quiet.

"I don't know. This is a haunted house created by the village. I would suppose--"

"The doors were freaking boarded up!" Kankurou interjected, "I think we went to the wrong place."

"Maybe." Even the quiet Gaara decided to speak.

The group seemed to stare at Gaara as if it were a miracle for him to even utter a word. 

Hinata pushed through the group and sat in the corner and hugged her knees, "Why is everything going wrong?"

Some looked at the girl sympathetically while others sneered.

"This is Halloween; let's have some fun! There's no use in sulking here." Naruto stood up proudly.

"How are we supposed to have fun _here_?" Shino grumbled.

"We could always screw up the place," Kiba smirked.

"Yeah!" A couple people shouted.

Some of the shinobi miraculously had toilette paper in their pouches ready for tee peeing or whatever and others had eggs of all sorts. It was like a mix of Easter and the last day of school combined.

A shriek followed by a thud sounded, destroying some of the hopes of the group. The doors had already been sealed by something. In simpler terms. **They.Were.SCREWED.**

"Great," A couple people muttered.

The stomping and shrieking suddenly became louder and the sound of crackling echoed loudly. Like a kindling fire. 

Naruto stood frozen in his place, his index finger pointing at something in the corner. His blue eyes went wide in terror, "G-Ghost..."

--

"But there's nothing to worry about, right? I mean, they're not complete idiots. They wouldn't go in that old place."

"Naruto's with the--"

"Damn!"

"What's there to worry about anyway?"

"Horror story." 

"Explain?"

"Sure."

Tsunade sighed before sitting down; the children had already settled themselves in their little haunted house anyway. The cold fall weather made her want to sit down and snuggle up against her coat anyway.

"At around the time when we were first building the village, we didn't quiet have the power we do today. That means that we couldn't exactly rid it of the bad people. Anyway, much to our oblivion, there was a slave driver. His name was Masurai Ichinyame. Everyone called him Kira. **((Kira in Japanese means Killer. Watch Death Note, people. XP))** Only a select few new why. So apparently, he treated his slaves horribly. Killing them was his favorite thing to do overall. It was a horrible fate for anyone who merely came near him. Anyone that he liked as a slave, that is. All the slaves would do though, is basically sit there and act kind of as a hostage or toy for their master. Kira one day went insane and burned each remaining slave. He was not caught because he threw himself into the fire. It is unfortunate that he was never punished. But anyway, someone boarded it up from the inside so no one could enter, in fear of the spirits taking their anger out on us..."

--

Naruto continued to gape at the figure. The others turned to stare at the emptiness but some noticed a quick drop in temperature. The rest paled as they saw what seemed to be a group of faded people.

Each person beheld burn marks, whip scars and slashes as well as other various scars and bruises. Kakashi gulped but got into a fighting stance.

"We'll kill you if you come near us," An unfazed Neji growled deeply and threateningly.

"Really?" They all seemed to mutter together.

Hinata gasped and her eyes went wide before she fell forward and collapsed. Someone would've run to her side had there not been a large blade sticking out of her backside, and that all of the people before them were holding identical blades.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I finished this exactly as my clock turned 12 but my computer died so I couldn't post. I'm terribly sorry. My finger's gotten better but I'm still no good at updating. I barely managed this.

Anyways, I hope everyone has a good Halloween, even there's only two hours left. (I was busy today)

Uchiha.Sam


End file.
